


A Great Pear

by kainess



Series: MC isn't good at pick up lines. [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beelzebub - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, MC - Freeform, MC is gender neutral, Main character - Freeform, Reader-Insert, beel - Freeform, beel actually likes mc's pick up lines, do you like food pick up lines?, it's pretty cute and soft, oh boy i hope so lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: After losing a bet to Belphie, you’re on dinner duty. While cooking in the kitchen, you run into Beel, and really, who better to try your pick up lines on?
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: MC isn't good at pick up lines. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 229





	A Great Pear

**Author's Note:**

> !! MC is gn :)  
> if there's any brother/undateable you want to see, or any pick up line you want used, let me know and i'll do it :)

A sigh escapes you as you walk down the empty hall. You were on cooking duty tonight after losing a bet to Belphie the previous day. The two of you decided to see who had the better pick up lines by turning it into a bet; the loser would take on cooking duty the next day. You knew you were getting ahead of yourself the moment he suggested making it a bet, but how were you to know that Belphie had several pick up lines up his sleeves? Still, moping over it now won’t change anything. You lost, although you’re not sure if it was fair and square, and as a person of your word, you’ll be taking on Belphie’s cooking duties for the night. 

With your sleeves rolled up, you stride into the large kitchen. You have no ideas for what to whip up tonight, so it seems like you’ll just be winging it today. Your feet pad lightly against the floor as you make your way over to the fridge, pulling the doors open and scanning the shelves for anything good to cook up. “Well, that’s unnerving.” There are jars of eyes in the fridge, as well as some other ingredients that aren’t sure of, and you begrudgingly make a decision. You grab a jar of small eyes, a deep purple glass bottle from the top of the shelf, and lastly a much smaller bottle than the first, one that’s the color of a dark forest green. “Beetle eyes and cab juice it is.” Did you want to eat this? No, but you knew it was a favorite amongst the brothers. Did you know what a cab was? Other than the vehicle, absolutely not. Maybe it was for the best that you didn’t know, though. You’re also not aware of what the green bottle contains, but you’ve seen Satan and Lucifer use it a lot when cooking, so it’s safe to assume (probably) that whatever it is will blend well with what you plan on making. If not, you’ll feign ignorance on how it turned out the way it did. 

“What are you up to? I thought Belphie was on cooking duty tonight.” You hear your name called from behind and you turn around to see Beel lingering in the entrance of the kitchen. 

“Yeah, well, I lost a bet, so here I am in his place.” You answer while laying out the ingredients across the counter. “Are you in the mood for beetle eyes tonight?” You figure it’s best to get the approval of Beel out of all the brothers. Not that he’s hard to please, but you don’t exactly want to waste your time by cooking a meal that won’t fully interest the demon. 

“I’m always in the mood for beetle eyes.” He smiles at the thought and rubs his stomach in anticipation. “Cab juice?” He inquires when seeing the large bottle in your hands. 

“I can hardly imagine cooking beetle eyes with anything other than cab juice.” He smiles again from your response. He watches you with keen interest when you place the bottle of cab juice down. You glance over at the green one, turning it over to see if there was any label. “Squid essence.” You read out slowly when finding a very worn looking label. What the hell was squid essence? Ink? Then why wouldn’t it just be labeled as squid ink? 

“That’s squid essence.” Beel repeats what you said, though he elaborates on it further for you as if he can read your mind, “it’s the soul of the squid. It’s the most delicious part, but I wouldn’t use too much of it if I were you. It’s expensive and hard to get in the Devildom; Lucifer will be upset if you end up using all of it.” He pauses after he explains, watching as you fill a rather large pot with water. You turn the sink off and then set it down, turning on the electric stove top for the water to boil. “I’ve never seen someone use squid essence in beetles eyes with cab juice. I can’t help but wonder how that’ll come out. It sounds good; you might just create a masterpiece.”  _ Yeah, okay,  _ you think to yourself. If by dumping a ton of random shit into a pot and calling it a night results with a masterpiece, then so be it. 

“Are you hungry?” The question falls from your lips when you twirl around to look at Beel. He’s hungrily eyeing the jar of eyes and, instinctively, you pull the jar closer to yourself. “I think I saw some fruit in the fridge. Why don’t you help yourself to some of that while you wait for dinner?” You find yourself suggesting. Before you can even finish the question, Beel’s darting toward the fridge. He pulls out a couple of pears and places them into a wooden bowl while you keep your eyes on the unboiled water. You smile to yourself when you catch him taking a bite out of the pear.

Beel immediately notices the grin spreading on your lips, and the redhead raises an eyebrow at you. “What are you thinking of? I’ll share if you want one.” You shake your head in response when he holds out a pear for you. 

“I’m just thinking.” You respond with a smile. You pop the lid off the jar of eyes when the water finally comes to a boil.

“Thinking? What are you thinking about?” Beel asks as you pour the contents of the jar into the pot. 

“I just can’t help but think,” you open the bottle of cab juice, the pungent smell of black liquid making you take a step back, “that we make a great  _ pear _ .” Your voice cracks from the smell of the juice and the emphasis on the word pear is almost lost, but when you glance back you can see the wide smile on Beel’s face.  _ Ah, so it wasn’t lost on him; that’s good to know,  _ you think in relief. 

“That was a good one.” There’s a lightness to his voice when he says your name. “Tell me another one.” 

“About pears?” You ask dumbly. 

“Do you have more about pears?” 

“Uh,” it takes you a moment to think as you carefully add the cab juice in with the beetle eyes, “about pears? I don’t think so.” 

“Then I will find another fruit.” Beel says with determination in his voice. You can hear him as he places the empty bowl on the counter ( ~~_ when did he eat all the pears? _ ~~ ) and opens the fridge again, digging around for what you’re assuming is a different fruit. “It’s not a fruit, but,” Beel closes the fridge when he finds what he’s looking for, “what about this?” You angle your head so that you can look at him without taking your full attention off the pot in front of you. You snort to yourself when looking at the cucumber in his hand. 

“I thought you were going to grab a fruit.”

“There weren’t any more.” There’s a frown on his lips as he speaks. 

“Ah, fine, fine. Give me a moment, will you?” He nods his head sharply at your request. You dig around for something to stir the soup with, a lightbulb popping over your head as you grab a wooden spoon. “Are you a vegetable? Because you’d be a cute-cumber.” He smiles happily as he takes a bite out of the vegetable, a faint red dusting his cheeks.

“I like that one too. Another one.” Okay, you weren’t  _ made  _ of food pick up lines. You can only remember so many. “Only one more.” You’re starting to believe that Beel might  _ actually  _ be able to read your mind. He watches silently when you bend over, pulling out a cheese grater from the lower cabinet. 

“This may be cheesy, but I think you’re grate.” He giggles at this, actually  _ giggles  _ and you can feel your heart do a flip in your chest.  _ That was so cute,  _ you cry inwardly to yourself. 

“Thank you. I’m content for now.”  _ For now?  _ You’re not sure what that means, but you think you have a good hunch that he might be coming back for more pick up lines in the near future. 

“I’m glad, because dinner is ready.” You hum as you add just a few drops of the squid essence. You really hope you didn’t just fuck up the recipe. 

As it turns out, yes, squid essence  _ does  _ go well with beetle eyes and cab juice. Good on you.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what cab juice is,,, i just made it up lmao i made up the entire meal pls i was too lazy to look up actual meals in the obey me game, plus i thought it would be fun to make one up LOL


End file.
